micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
The Republic of The G-Fan Group
The 'Republic of The G-Fan Group '('''G-Fan Group) '''was founded by Evan O'Rourke during January 2017. And was then abolished on August 18th, 2018. History: The Foundation The G-Fan Group was created by Evan O'Rourke, A fan of the popular Godzilla movies who wanted to create his own group chat on Google Hangouts for people to dicuss Godzilla. This would eventually cause him to rather make it his own Nation much later. The Group split in half during a short period of time due to differences between Evan and "The Disturbed" a friend of his. The Disturbed then created the "Royal Society of Youtube" which collasped after 6 months. The group slowly grew and grew as Evan wrote the Consituation a few months later on August 20th, 2017. The G-Fan Group experienced it's peak during this time without much violence, allthough some incidents accured during this time. The army carried out "Operation Spam" during a attempt to remove Rebels from the group."The Golden Age of the G-Fan group" soon ended on March 1st, 2018. History: The Downfall The president did a April Fools Joke during the day, saying that the Communist "Soviet Patrick" would take over the group, though this was false.The Group began to collaspe due to political violence and drama in the Godzilla Community and The G-Fan Republic, due to the fact that it was a Online nation meant it was common for spamming. One day, the spamming of the user "Crockinator" caused his removal, which would "last" for a week, His removal was considered by some users unfair who called Evan a tyrant as another citizen had commited crimes considered worse than what Crockinator had done. And soon a full scale battle involving Shitposting, Spamming, Removal of Users, etc. This was the G-Fan Civil War which lasted a day. It ended in Crock's return. The entire capital was later destroyed in the G-Fandian Massacre, a mass removal of a majority of users in the Nation. In the chaos, half of the users of the group were now forever gone from the Group. It was carried out by Youtuber Baddablu. President Evan passed the "Trust Act" after the rebuilding of the group, only allowing trust worthy civillians stay in the group. The rest were removed permanently removed. During this time, the small local "G-Fan Group Olympics" took place on the website Kahoot. The group eventually got weaker and weaker as more people left. And, on August 18th, 2018. The G-Fan Group was abolished after the 2nd G-Fandian Massacre. Colonism During its One year and Seven month existance, the group had invaded several Hangouts groups and declared them as colonies. They were called *New Godziland . *South Vancover The Flags of The G-Fan Group The Population Growth The growth of the Population in 2017. *Early 2017 Population: 14 *Early 2017 Population: 20 *Mid 2017 Population: 40 *Mid 2017 Population: 75 *Late 2017 Population: 80 *Late 2017 Population: 75 The growth of the Population in 2018. *Early 2018 Population: 75 *Early 2018 Population: 75 *Civil War Start Population: 74 *Civil War End Population: 75 *The G-Fandian Massacre population loss: 75 *Mid 2018 Population: 45 *Mid 2018 Population: 43 *Second G-Fandian Massacre population loss: 43 Memorials A small Hangout chat formally owned by the G-Fan Group has been remade into a Memorial. It was then succeeded by The Empire of The Universal Chat on August 20th, 2018. Category:Internet "Countries" Category:North American micronations Category:Republic Category:Micronations Category:Defunct micronations